


Fun With Speculation

by Numisma (InTheTatras)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-14
Updated: 2007-03-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Numisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Those were some interesting scars, Momo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun With Speculation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [screencap prompt](http://pics.livejournal.com/bookshop/pic/001zzebs) over at Bookshop's LJ.

"Those were some interesting scars, Momo."

The hand that held Momo's nigiri froze; the other pointed at Fuji across the table. "Oi oi, you always go looking for scars on people? Geez!"

"No," Fuji said easily, "they just come to my attention. Peculiar placement, though, I must say..."

"Pehuyiar pacemeh haw?" Eiji asked with a mouthful of sushi. Momo gave him a look, cheeks turning pink. Eiji swallowed and repeated, "Peculiar placement how? Fujiko~!" Fuji's everpresent smile had taken on a minute change, one that Eiji knew by now as a warning sign. It was a semi-smirk; Fuji was on to something.

"Don't tell me you actually looked, Fuji-senpai." When Fuji still said nothing, Momo blurted out, "I can piss my name in the snow better than anyone else!" and raised his fist to slam it onto the tabletop.

"So Momo's a guy after all," Fuji said in an tone of confirmation.

Momo froze in a wide-eyed stare just in time to hear feminine giggling behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Shut up, Tachibana's little sister."

Fuji and Eiji burst into laughter.


End file.
